The invention relates to a method produce a hermetic encapsulation for an electronic component.
A method to hermetically encapsulate a component is, for example, known from International Patent Publication WO 99/43084 that discloses components, in particular surface wave components, are applied via flip-chip technology to a carrier provided with solderable connection surfaces. The component is soldered to it via bumps. (solder balls) in clearance of the carrier, such that the surface with the component structures faces the carrier.
To hermetically encapsulate the components located on the carrier, these are ultimately covered with a metal film or a metal-coated synthetic film on the carrier from the back and glued or laminated. The film terminates in a sealed manner with the carrier between the components mounted on the carrier, such that a hermetic encapsulation ensues for the component structures. It is also proposed to further stabilize and to further hermetically seal the encapsulation via coating or sealing, for example with epoxy resin. The components can subsequently be individualized via division of the carrier plate.
It has emerged that the use of a metal film as well as the use of a metal-coated synthetic film for direct application to the back of the component is problematic, and can lead to components whose hermetic seal is unsatisfactory.